The invention relates to an application dispenser for at least one component, in particular for an adjustable dosing and/or mixing dispenser.
Application dispensers of this type are typically used for cosmetic products, e.g. lipsticks into which a personal care component is mixed. For this purpose so far static mixers are typically used where the components are inserted into a coiled tube and thus mixed. Thus, however, it is disadvantageous that a substantial residual volume remains in the mixer, thus plural strokes at the dosing dispenser are required for example when the dosing ratio changes in order to eventually reach the desired mixing ratio. Since components of this type can be very expensive it is desirable that this disadvantage is substantially avoided. Furthermore the mix can cure in the static mixer or become inactive so that the mixer has to be replaced or the mix of the components is not useable any more.
Furthermore mixing heads or so called applicators are known in which the outlet openings are configured needle shaped, wherein an outlet nozzle for a component is enveloped by an annular gap through which the second component exits in order to be mixed with the adjacent component. Producing applicators of this type, however, is rather complex due to the complicated tool configuration. DE 101 56 531 B4 furthermore describes a deodorant roller which includes a typical rotation element, in particular configured as a ball for applying the component or the liquid substance. Thus, also an intermediary liquid dispenser below the sphere is described in order to wet the sphere and in order to obtain better response during use, thus to prevent a drying of the sphere. For oily or pasty substances that are typically used for personal care products or glues the feed effect, however, is insufficient.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an application dispenser for at least one component, wherein the disadvantages recited supra are avoided, in particular a defined feeding of the component and a better mixing of two components is provided.